imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Factions
Factions are the sides or forces in a game. In the World of Magic there are two factions, Lanos and Siras. These two are opposite realms, each with its own grounds. There are maps as well as events where people of different realms can involve in PK (player killing). Siras - The Empire Young Emperor Kanos has united with the wizards of the Secret Phantom to fight against the forces of the Kingdom of Lanos. Woody-Wordy Village This is Siras' beginner's village. It is guarded by Elite Knights and they attack any Lanos players that get too close. Sometimes high level Lanos players can bypass or kill them and get into the village. Although they cannot directly attack any players, they can use AoE (area of effect) spells to kill weak players, but Siras players can directly attack them. Woody-Wordy Forest Siras' forest, sometimes BULLDOZER and BULLDOZER'S BROTHER hunters from the other faction roam here as well. Although it is a non-PK zone they can still kill players with AoE spells. Siras Castle Siras has a castle on the Inotia Continent, but it is extremely underpopulated due to the 777 coins of airship toll needed to get there. Most of the people who are there are high leveled. Lvl 25+ abilities are found here. It is a ghost castle. 20pxLanos - The Kingdom20px King Roberto, who once lost his Kingdom to the Empire, united with his friend Earl Christin, of the Information Association, and Captain Crymson Saver of the mercenaries, to fight against the Empire's schemes for reunification. Woody-Weedy Village This is Lanos' beginner's village. It is guarded by Elite Mercenaries and they attack any Siras players that get too close. Siras players may get in sometimes too, only being able to indirectly attack Lanos, but Lanos can directly attack Siras. Woody-Weedy Forest Lanos' forest, sometimes BULLDOZER and BULLDOZER'S BROTHER hunters from the other faction roam here. It is a non-PK zone. Lanos Palace Well, since Siras has a castle on the Inotia Continent, it is only fair for Lanos to have an equivalence too. It is also extremely underpopulated due to the same 777 coins of airship toll needed to get there. Hence it is also a ghost castle. Interactions Between Factions Chat Chatting with the other faction is virtually impossible and all chat messages are encoded into "gibberish" before displayed to the other faction. The method of encoding is yet to be determined. However, emoticons can still be used and recognised. Player Killing Each player can PK in various PK enabled areas, such as the Wingfril Island Beach and Island with the Lighthouse. You cannot kill, damage or give a negative buff to a player of your own faction at all times. In non-PK zones, opposite factions can damage each other with AoE spells such as Ice Prison and Multi-shot. Opposite factions can also give bonuses to each other such as Heal and Shield. Fame See main article: Fame Each realm has different symbols for those who achieve fame, a meter to measure one's achievement. This can be gained by killing a boss monster, killing a player from another faction who also has fame, and entering the Battlefield. Yellow symbols are for Siras and blue symbols are for Lanos: Recruit Scout Combat Soldier Veteran Soldier Apprentice Knight Fighter Elite Fighter Field Commander Commander General Battlefield See main article: Battlefield Battlefield is a realm vs realm event where the two factions fight each other in a minigame style. The objective is to smash the other faction's giant egg, called Siras/Lanos Treasure. It has three level sections, Level 5-11, Level 12-18, Level 19-26, Level 27-34 and Level 35+. The first to smash three eggs of the other faction wins, and are rewarded with 3 Pendants of Honor. Entering the event formerly will give fame, but now only players that actually get into the battlefield will gain the amount of fame equal to their level. If you die, you will lose fame. The Sound of War Drums The Sound of War Drums is an event where you are teleported to a stretch of beach (that is usually empty), which has two sides, Lanos (left) and Siras (right). Each faction is guarded by numerous Knights/Mercenaries. The path meets at the middle, which acts as a PK spot. Arena See main article: Arena The Arena is an event where you enter with a partner within 5 levels of your own to fighter two players from the opposing faction with levels within 5 of either one of your group's. Winning gains you 3 Scrolls of Arena, which can be traded for items. Category:Guides